This disclosure relates generally to bandwidth utilization and, more specifically, to a method for improving bandwidth utilization when transferring changing images.
In a computer network environment, one computer may be used to remotely control another computer. Such remote control provides advantages, but also presents difficulties. One of those difficulties is that remotely controlling a computer frequently requires that relatively large amounts of data be transferred between the controlling computer and the controlled computer. Furthermore, this data transfer often occurs on a fairly continuous basis. Because remote control operations occur in real time, it is generally important that the remote control session operates at a relatively high level of performance (e.g., changes on one computer are reflected quickly and accurately on the other computer).
A portion of the transferred data represents the screen of the controlled computer. The screen's contents may be captured as a series of images (e.g., screenshots) that reflect changes occurring on the screen over time. One approach to